Trapped in Earth
by Loony-Lightning-Lion
Summary: Nico was taken by Gaea and trapped in Earth. He soon finds Thalia. Read to hear about the adventure they go through to escape Gaea's trap and unravel the prophecy. Probably better than it sounds! Read and Review! THANKS! Rated T because I am paranoid!


**Nico's POV:**

The dark corridor completely gave me the creeps. The small lanturns gave it an eery glow but being the son of Hades, you get used to haveing goosebumps at all times...  
Then I saw her. She looked terrible with her black hair in her face and the giant pool of blood surrounding her body. I intantly panicked but set my self out to help her. I checked her pulse which was still there. Thank the gods! I ripped off my shirt to cover the gash in the forhead, she was snow white from losing so much blood.  
After I had mopped up most of her blood, I gave her water and waited some period of time, she open her eyes. At first her electric blue eyes startled me but a wave of relifed filled my mind.

"Thalia! Thank the gods you are okay!" i Said

"Nico? wh-whats happened? WHere the hades am I ! " SHe tried to shout but she was still very weak so it sounded like a shouting whisper.

"I am not entirly sure where we are, but I do know that Gaea has taken us. She has been talking to me in my dreams" I explained

"Oh. She has been saying the same stuff to me but I was wishing it was just that. A dream. Of course it would never be that bloody simple!" She stated.

"Pshhhh oh course not... But anyways, all I know is that Gaea took us, and we are somewhere in the earth. Between the Underworld, the Laberynth, and everythign else."

"Well its obvious why she took us!" Thalia said

and of course I said something really clever like "huh?"

"Nico, you idiot, we are 2 children of the big 3, Percy's memory is gone, and so was Jason's, this is her way of taking US!" She yelled

"Well, why wouldn't she just take OUR memory?" I questioned

"I don't know. I think that she feared that people would catch on. That the children of the Big Three would hold a big role in the Great Prophecy." She stated

"Well niether of us are one of the 7 demigods told in the prophecy!" I said

"Well, I know that I am not, but I am not so sure about you." Thalia said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think that the demigods in the prophecy have the biggest powers... Before I was taken by Gaea, Artemis told me about the 6 known demigods in the prophecy. Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Leo. Each of them have a huge power!"

"yeah...Wait- who is Piper and Leo?" I asked. I felt so stupid

"Ugh! Jeez, Death Breath, where have you been!"

I said nothing, I had been trapped in here.

"oh yeah" she said. "Well, Piper McLean is a daughter of Aphrodite, apparently she can charmspeak. ANd the Leo kid, Leo Valdez, is a kid of Hephestus, he can produce fire out of thin air! I met them both, and they are very powerful. The Leo kid is an idiot but they are powerful."

"Oh, well my half-sister Hazel is a daughter of Hades, they don't need me!" I said

"Nico, Hades is the most powerful god. I hate to say it, but he is. He had two powers, Death and riches. Your sister Hazel has riches, you have death! The powers are both extremely important and are extremely useful! You could make or break this quest!" She said

She was right of course, and I felt really stupid for not even realizing it.

"Your right. But on to more important issues. HOW IN THE HADES DO WE GET OUT OF HERE!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME DEATH BREATH!" she yelled

"YOU'RE YELLING!" I shouted

"i AM ONLY YELLIGN BECAUSE YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" She screamed

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENCE!" I retorted

"Okay, we both sound like a bunch of Seaweed brains, and being Percy stupid is a whole new LEVEL of stupid! But sereiously how do we get out of here." Thalia wondered aloud.

She looked so cute when she was thinking. The way she scrunches up her nose, and her eyes- WOAH NICO! WHERE THE HADES DID THAT COME FROM! Stupid ADHD...

"Well, you are still a Hunter, won't Artemis know that you have gone missing?" I said

"No... In my dream Gaea said that I am no longer a Hunter, I have no idea why but Artemis took my powers away I guess."

I mentally smacked my self for bringing that up AND for feeling happy that she could date.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I know that you loved it there." i said SUPER awkwardly.

"I was accually thinking about quiting anyways. I wanted to be able to help camp and everone. I knew that the prophecy wasn't mine so I knew that I could help."

"Oh, well okay then." I said like the idiot that I am

"Hey what do you have in that backpack?" She asked.

I completely forgot about it!

"Oh! I have... A small first ade kit. Mortal crap nothing useful... I have 2 shirts, I should put one one since you have mine for your bleeding head...  
I have... A hair brush, I don't know why. I also have my sword and a compus. The compas is useful, Gaea sets up these traps and I figured out that North leads to food and west leads to water. DO you have your weapon with you?" I asked

"Ummmm yeah I have Aigus and my old sword, why? We seem to be alone?" She said

"Woah Pinecone face, you may have eyes but you do not see. There are traps everywhere, she is testing us to see how long we can live, there are monsters, traps,  
prophocies, anything you can think of! But there are also stuff that has helped me, memories, thoughts, rehenforcements. That kinda crap, you know? It's like someone other than Gaea knows we are here. Some one that wants to help us." And as I said that, we both blacked out.

_**Hope you have enjoyed it so far! Tell me what you think! Should I continue? Should there be Thalico? Who Knows! R&R!**_


End file.
